El Tiempo es Eternidad
by Sophie-Selenne
Summary: Cuando estábamos juntos... parecía como si el tiempo se parase... Y, sin embargo, cuando nos separamos, el tiempo transcurría lentamente...


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece -**que más quisiera**- es propiedad de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

_El tiempo es eternidad_

---

**E**ran las ocho menos diez de la tarde de lo que había sido un día muy tranquilo; ininterrumpido por la abundante lluvia.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, la playa estaba vacía aunque apenas llovía.

Intenté caminar tranquilamente pero descubrí que corría, así que disminuí el paso.

Remus no había llegado aún.

Me había mandado una lechuza aquella misma mañana, y había quedado con él a las 8 en punto de la tarde en la playa, junto a las rocas. Aún era pronto... Faltaban unos diez minutos para las ocho... Seguro que vendría.

Miré un instante al mar. Aquel día las aguas eran de un precioso tono azul transparente. Corría una suave brisa que movía ligeramente mi cabello (ese día rosa, mi color favorito).

Bajé a la playa y caminé hacia las rocas.

¡Allí estaba su chaqueta marrón en cuyo bolsillo había una pequeña tableta de chocolate! No pude evitar sonreír.

Cuando cogí la chaqueta descubrí ¡un precioso ramo de rosas!

Miré de nuevo a mi alrededor y lo vi. Estaba parado en la playa a escasos metros de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y con un raído jersey. Estaba bastante pálido y me pareció más delgado.

Me vio y corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. Yo apenas si podía pensar. Me sorprendió el color de sus ojos miel.

- Pensaba que no vendrías -dijo y me miró tristemente.

- ¿Por qué? -pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues no sé... Porque a pesar de que... a pesar de... después de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir.... Después de que te dijeran que tú no me merecías (cuando es al contrario: yo no te merezco a ti) porque yo quería a otra persona del pasado a la que aun no he dejado de querer... ¿No te dijeron que, en realidad, yo solo jugaba contigo y que por eso me había ido con los hombres lobo?... ¿No te han dicho ya las mentiras sobre mi? -me preguntó. En su rostro asomó una sonrisa amarga y me miró con gesto triste.

Yo lo había pasado muy mal con todo eso.... ¿como no iba a pasarlo mal si lo amaba? Me dolía que me dijeran eso... Y, porque, a pesar de mis réplicas, él me decía que buscase a alguien joven y sano a quien amar, en lugar de un hombre lobo como él.

-Sí, me lo han dicho -confirmé- pero una cosa es que me lo hayan dicho y otra muy distinta es que yo lo haya creído, porque no lo he hecho -le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él me miró. Parecía que había algo más de alegría en su mirada y en su rostro. De repente avanzó hacía mí.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado -me dijo y bajó la cabeza.

-No te preocupes -le dije yo intentando animarlo- yo confío en ti... lo importante es que estás aquí.

Él se acercó un poco más a mí, me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Yo también lo miré. Notaba sus preciosos ojos miel a escasos centímetros de mí. Podía notar su respiración agitada y los latidos de su corazón. Sonreí ligeramente y miré sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos. Sin más se acercó a mi, cerró poco a poco los ojos, y me besó.

Yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por ese mar de sentimientos reprimidos.

Sentí el roce su boca... solo el roce. Me sujetó por la espalda y me siguió besando tiernamente. Me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos. Lentamente se separó, abrió los ojos y sonrió ligeramente. Yo también los abrí y sonreí tímidamente.

No se movió. Yo no pude aguantar más y lo abracé fuertemente. No quería que se alejara de mí. Quería que siempre estuviera conmigo.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho y sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban. Estaba muy bien así, mientras Remus me abrazaba y oía su corazón latir.

Remus dejó de abrazarme, levantó una mano y me acarició una mejilla. Yo, a su vez, acaricié su mano y sonreí.

-Sigo pensando que soy demasiado pobre, viejo y peligroso para ti -dijo de repente con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Eso piensas? -dije yo escéptica- Vuelve a decir eso y... -dije en un falso tono amenazador y me puse seria.

-Pero es que... -empezó él con cara de perrito abandonado.

No le dejé terminar, sonreí y le besé dulcemente.

Nos separamos y él me abrazó y me susurró al oído: "Te quiero, Nymphadora... mucho".

-Yo también te quiero, Remus -le dije con una sonrisa- pero no me llames "Nymphadora"

Él sonrió francamente y me cogió de la cintura. Empezamos a caminar por la playa desierta, rodeados de un precioso atardecer. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos caminando porque cuando estábamos juntos... parecía como si el tiempo se parase... Y, sin embargo, cuando nos separamos, el tiempo transcurría lentamente...

De repente, él me dijo:

-¿Nunca has oído decir una cosa?

-¿El qué? -le pregunté con curiosidad.

-"El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que tienen miedo, muy largo para los que se lamentan, muy corto para los que festejan; pero, para los que amamos, el tiempo es Eternidad".

Yo me quedé sorprendida y sonreí. Parecía que me estuviese leyendo el pensamiento.

-Tienes razón -le dije y apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro y seguimos andando por la playa.

Lo observé. Remus miraba hacia el mar, con una sonrisa, y con la concentración del que decide seguir luchando por aquello que quiere.

_Fin._

_**&&&&&**_

_Do you like it? Review... please? =) _


End file.
